Trays, tins and pans for the mixing, baking and serving of various cakes are well-known in the art. Likewise, compartmented trays for the preparation, shipping, display and service of foods are likewise well-known. In the field of arranging of food products for service, such as at parties and the like, a number of methods have been adopted for the service of individual baked goods, such as cupcakes. Often, such cakes are arrayed in an aesthetically pleasing pattern on a flat tray or plate, or placed in a fixed holder such as an ice cream cone, a drinking cup or a collection of cups. In the past, it has been known to utilize temporary or permanent fastening means to hold together a series of drinking cups in a predetermined pattern, and utilizing the openings in said drinking cups to receive previously prepared baked goods, such as cupcakes. This method has not been altogether satisfactory for a number of reasons. First, the assembly of such holder is a tedious and time consuming process. The assembly of such a display device is a very work intensive project. Secondly, unless the holders are well secured, the display has a tendency to collapse under the weight of the baked goods which are placed in the collected holders. Finally, this method and apparatus allow no predetermined pattern in the holder to be established easily. Rather, the placement of various individual cake components in the tray holder is a random or trial and error method, and several attempts are often required to create an aesthetically pleasing pattern in the completed display.
The present invention is designed to overcome these limitations.